<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lights out by Phayte</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172043">Lights out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte'>Phayte</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>60 Minute Challenge [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>60 minute prompts, Bokuto Extra af, Kissing, M/M, Power Outage, Sex, nongraphic sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve got to be shitting me!” Bokuto cried out as the lights went out and everything went dark. Rushing to the window, he threw open the curtain only to see the entire city was blanketed in darkness as well. It was only the first week in their new flat and he had been working all day to get everything put away, decorate and to cook dinner before Akaashi got off work. </p><p>Grabbing his phone, he saw his battery was almost dead and groaned. Of course, of fucking course! </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>60 Minute Challenge [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Between the sheets for 60 minutes</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lights out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolyn8756/gifts">Carolyn8756</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And for this week's 60 minute prompt! The prompt was 'Power Outage' -- bonus, make it festive! </p><p>And my betawife absolutely loves Bokuto... so this is my attempt at writing him! <i>((although I am not sure what she means by him and me being so similar....))</i> Um..... </p><p>͡¯\_(°_o)_/¯</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’ve got to be shitting me!” Bokuto cried out as the lights went out and everything went dark. Rushing to the window, he threw open the curtain only to see the entire city was blanketed in darkness as well. It was only the first week in their new flat and he had been working all day to get everything put away, decorate and to cook dinner before Akaashi got off work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing his phone, he saw his battery was almost dead and groaned. Of course, of fucking course! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had wanted this grand spectacular show as Akaashi came in and he hit the lights-- the tree and living room adorned in all the hundreds of strands of lights he had snuck out and bought. Akaashi would be off now for two weeks, and he had been off work himself for a few days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a roast in the oven with all the sides and fixings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all ruined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruined!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His phone rang and as he picked it up -- it was already beeping indicating it was about dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keiji! My battery is almost dead and the power is out!” he whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we are having a massive snow storm, or do you not ever look out the window?” Akaashi asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be mean to me! I’ve been busy!” he whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean sleeping and not unpacking,” Akaashi replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was ready to bitch into the phone that he had in fact been unpacking all day and making this new flat of theirs festive and homey-- but now that Akaashi was being an ass--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--well he wasn’t going to tell him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that he had a chance as his phone died and the screen went dark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gah!” he cried out, falling to his knees, grabbing his hair. Why did this always happen to him? He finally-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> got Akaashi to agree to move in together-- but that was only after he held down a steady job for a year and didn’t go on some weird world tour again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To be fair, he had only done that once. And yes, he got it-- Akaashi was pissed when he took off with no word for four months right after high school--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--but it was what it was. You only live once, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he had tried to be an actual adult-- and woke up right as Akaashi slipped out for work, knowing if he had gotten up </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> Akaashi he would have known something was up. He had a spare closet stuffed with lights and ran out to get them a small tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All day! All day he had spent rushing around, decorating and unpacking. He had all of his things unpacked, as Akaashi had his things unpacked by the second day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he knew he could do all of this today-- and he knew Akaashi was going to eat his words when he stepped through the door and he stood there with the entire place all lit up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all ruined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curling into a ball on the floor, he silently cried as he hugged his dead phone to his chest. Akaashi would hate him now, and leave him! All because the city decided to have a snow storm and knock the power out!! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hated his life so much and he hated how the universe was just against him right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto had no idea how long he had wallowed on the floor-- even the clicking of the key in the door did not rouse him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kotarou?” Akaashi said, then turned the flashlight on his phone to light up where he was curled in a ball crying. “What’s wrong?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Falling to the floor next to him, Bokuto lifted his head and cried into Akaashi’s chest. “It’s ruined! You’re gonna hate me and leave me all because we have no power and you can’t see what I did!!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you light a candle?” Akaashi asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto tilted his head. “We… have candles?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, Akaashi stood up. “What is that smell?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was cooking dinner but it’s ruined too! All of it is ruined!” he wailed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt a soft kick of Akaashi’s foot and he groaned-- over dramatically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a gas oven, idiot,” Akaashi said, then moved to the kitchen, getting candles and lighting them. “What… what have you done?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto sat up, hugging his knees to his chest as Akaashi got the roast with vegetables out of the oven. “I made dinner… wanted to surprise you,” he mumbled. Not that any of this mattered anymore-- his life was ruined right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can have a candlelit dinner, it will be romantic,” Akaashi said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I even unpacked,” he pouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did?!” Akaashi asked. “Like, all of it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! But you can’t even tell because of stupid mother nature and her stupid snow storm and the stupid lights are out!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kotarou, stop,” Akaashi said, coming over and taking him by the waist. “Once the lights come on I’ll be able to see it all clearly, but we have candles lit now and it looks amazing… wait, is that… a Christmas tree?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He poked his lip out. “Yes! And I decorated the entire place too!” he whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi laughed and kissed his pouting lips. “Hang on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto stood there as Akaashi used his phone to light his way to the back room, then came out with an arm full of gifts and put them under the tree. “There!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wish I could </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> it,” he mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi chuckled and came over, taking his hand and pulling him to the table. “Let’s eat, the roast smells amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto slumped in his chair-- even as Akaashi hummed with each bite of food. He was still all upset his grand gesture was ruined-- and was missing the big picture around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The snow is really coming down,” Akaashi said, the window still wide open and all they could see was the snow falling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto grumbled about stupid snow once more and Akaashi had had enough. Coming over, he pushed Bokuto’s seat back and straddled over his lap. “Now listen here!” Akaashi said. Bokuto was still pouting, but Akaashi was running his fingers through his hair and smiling at him. “This is so romantic, and you need to get out of this mood you are in and see how happy you’ve made me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto huffed, but Akaashi kissed him again-- that was helping his mood. Wrapping his arms around Akaashi’s waist, they kissed more before Akaashi pulled back and ran his hand down his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can clean up dinner later, let’s go watch the snow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving to the couch-- they weren’t watching the snow fall at all. Akaashi was back in Bokuto’s lap, kissing him deeply and grinding against him. Bokuto’s foul mood was easily being forgotten, and he pushed Akaashi down into the cushions. “Wait right here!” he said, bouncing off the couch and rushing to the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stumped his toe on his nightstand, cursing out and groaning. “Fuck!” He could hear Akaashi laughing as he about emptied his nightstand drawer to find his lube. Running back to the living room, he was already stripping his clothes off and Akaashi sat up on his elbows laughing at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad you are back to yourself,” Akaashi said, pulling him down on top of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their lips met again and he ran his hands under Akaashi’s shirt, knowing how much he loved his nipples played with. Akaashi made some of the best sounds. He always figured Akaashi would be so quiet and so passive in bed--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--but that was the opposite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was very responsive and loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto hummed as he had stripped his shirt off, sucking at his nipple, feeling the way Akaashi ran his nails over his scalp, moaning while his back arched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so glad they had made it to this point in their life-- and he wanted to do everything he could for Akaashi that he possibly could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their naked bodies slid easily together as Bokuto’s mouth worked all over Akaashi’s body. More moans and cries of his name as he took Akaashi’s cock down his throat. He knew Akaashi’s body better than his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hated to pull away to get the lube-- and wished they had more lights than a few candles as Akaashi got up and bent over the back of the couch. Moaning, he coated his fingers in lube, kissing down Akaashi’s back as he stretched him open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop… hah! Teasing me!” Akaashi breathed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It really boosted his ego hearing Akaashi beg for him-- it always did. He knew no one other than him could ever properly please him-- and he was ready for it. Coating his cock, he quickly pressed into Akaashi, pulling his back tight to his chest as he fucked deeply into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So maybe his night wasn’t completely ruined. Akaashi was moaning and screaming his name as the snow fell-- and right as they were both about to cum--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--the lights came back on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire living room and tree were lit up in hundreds of lights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi got to laughing as Bokuto roared out, thrusting harder and emptying deep inside of him. Falling to the couch, he wrapped his arms around Akaashi, easily able to see his body now as he stroked him to completion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Told you I decorated,” he gasped in Akaashi’s ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh-- he had decorated. And like everything Bokuto ever did, it was way over the top and Akaashi hugged his boyfriend even harder as they lay on the couch-- lit up like a stadium with all the twinkling lights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas, Kotarou,” Akaashi said, turning his head and kissing Bokuto’s lips-- only to have him softly snore at him. It made him chuckle as he held him tightly, trying to take in all the decorating Bokuto had done. “This must have taken you all day,” he whispered. “I love you.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and Comments are what keep me going!!! Leave me some love! (∿°○°)∿ ︵ ǝʌol<br/>As always, give the beta-- <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolyn8756">Carolyn</a> a thank you for her hard work cleaning up my words! She does an amazing job and I couldn't do this without her!<br/>I can be found in different platforms! Come say HI!<br/><span><a href="https://twitter.com/PhaytesWorld">Twitter - Phayte</a><strong> |</strong> <a href="http://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld">Tumblr - Phaytesworld</a></span></p><p>XOXOX<br/>Phayte</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>